Templeton Peck and Other Drabbles
by Supernoodle
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: A collection of drabbles based on the E/O Challenge word of the week. All posted here to keep them nice and tidy! Some funny, some angsty, some crack! Enjoy! This week's challenge word is: Trick and Treat
1. Templeton Peck

_**Title**__**:**_ Templeton Peck.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**: **_Face.

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

**_Posted:_** 15th Feb 2009

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: I loved Face when I was a kid. Him and Michael Knight - a pre-pubescent girl's dream lol. And I loved caffeinated Dean in "Dream a little Dream". Just imagine it – he'd be a nightmare...

Posted early this week as I'm off to the pub. Besides, it's gone 7pm here and I need an early night :-)

* * *

"Dean, I'm tired." He grouses, trying to shut out his brother's voice as the endless miles of desert roll past the Impala's dusty windows.

"You're tired? Sam, I've been driving for nine hours solid."

He cracks open an eye and glances guiltily at his brother. Dean looks wrecked and the grain silo sized coffee he gulped down at the last gas station has him completely strung out.

"Want me to drive?"

"No!" Dean yells. "I want you to answer the question!"

"Fine - you win." Sam sighs. "If we were in the A-Team, you'd totally be Face."

"Damn straight!" Dean beams.

* * *


	2. Not Okay

_**Title**__**:**_ Not Okay.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**: **_Collapse(d)

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

**_Posted:_** 24th Feb 2009

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Angsty, plotless, Hurt!Dean... I have no excuses. And late cuz the site was down.

And reading this back, I'm not sure I'm expressing myself properly here... Dean doesn't have all these injuries now - I'm not sure a person would survive all that happenening at once. It's meant to be Sam reflecting on the things that have happened to his brother over the years, going back to the injuries that Dean suffered when the Impala got totalled at the end on Season 1.

Now, I'm a firm believer in the fact that if you have to explain what you have written, then you haven't done a very good job - but I'm going to let myself off the hook here because 100 words is a very tight limit and at the end of the day, this is just a bit of fun :-)

* * *

Collapsed lung, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder-

Sam listens to the doctor speak until it hisses out into white noise. Lists of hurts – he'd heard them all before.

Concussion, broken nose, detached retina-

Intangible words that mean nothing until he sees his brother in agony in a hospital bed. Then they become real.

Haemorrhage, internal bleeding, lacerations-

"I'm okay. I've had worse." Dean jokes as morphine drip-drip-drips into his veins. Sam can see it hurts him to breath.

It's not bravado. Dean has had worse.

Cerebral oedema, internal contusions, cardiac arrest-

But he's not okay and Sam can't do this anymore.

* * *


	3. Hot Blooded

_**Title**__**:**_ Hot Blooded.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**:**_ Melt

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

**_Posted:_** 1st March 2009

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Hot, sweaty Dean - and that's all I have to say for myself.

* * *

"Jesus, Sam. Turn the heat off."

Sam sat on the edge of his brother's bed and Dean groaned miserably, trying to shuck off the blankets that Sam had piled on top of him a few hours before. He'd been running a fever for days and spending the whole night out in the rain hadn't helped. Now he was a shivering, dejected mess.

Sam leant forwards, a quick hand to Dean's cheek and he frowned. Dean was burning up and Sam pulled a couple of blankets onto the floor.

"I'm gonna melt." Dean coughed.

"You're not gonna melt. Want some asprin?"


	4. Deal

_**Title**__**:**_ Deal.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**: **_Fade(d)

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Posted:**_ 30th March 2009

**_Fellow Players:_** See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Angsty Sam – especially for Indigo Night's Birthday. Enjoy!

Ooh, and this has been slightly edited from the first post because in that, I said that Sam was clutching the Colt tightly in his hand, which would be clever, seeing as Bela stole it in Season 3.

D'oh! What can I say... I live in England and it's late when I post.

That's my excuse anyway :-)

* * *

The wallpaper was faded - bleached by sunlight and time. The carpet beneath his feet threadbare and stained.

When he was little, his brother wouldn't let him walk round barefoot in any of the rented shacks their Dad had called home.

Now he didn't care what got stuck in his feet – Dean was gone.

He could barely taste the sting of the whisky that sat in front of him. Bottle half gone. Everything was sour on his lips now.

Even Ruby.

The sun was setting and he clutched her knife tightly in his fist.

Dean wasn't the only one who could deal.

* * *


	5. I Love You, Tube!

_**Title:**_ I love You, Tube!

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Frame.

_**Posted:**_ 26th April 09

_**Word Count:**_101 – I really tried for the 100, but I just couldn't whittle it down any more!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Inspired by Charlie the Unicorn and my pal Hayley and her coffee addiction. Sorry it's early, but I'm off to the pub tonight. Plus, it_ is_ 8pm here in England...

* * *

"Sammieeeeeee! Let's go to candy mountain, Sammieeeee!"

Sam glowered over his shoulder at Dean who was trudging through the cemetery behind him. He had that look in his eye – the malevolent glint that equalled bored older brother.

"Dude, do I look like a freaking Unicorn? You need to lay off the YouTube!"

Dean feigned hurt, waited till Sam turned his back on him again, then kicked the back of his heel to trip him.

"Seriously? What are you? Twelve? – You need to lay off the coffee too, dude!"

Dean grinned his best shit-eating grin. "Wasn't me, Sam. It's a frame up!"

* * *


	6. Faith

_**Title:**_ Faith.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Splinter.

_**Word Count: **_100 - Right on the nose, baby!

_**Posted:**_ 3rd May 09

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: I was going to go for some whump, but then this depressing little thing popped into my head. (Still might go ahead and write the whump though)

* * *

Dean has never had much faith. Never really believed in God, or Angels – he never was much for the bible.

He used to have faith in his Dad. Used to have faith in Sam. A small part of him even believed his brother when he said that he'd save him from the pit.

Hell, he even used to have faith in himself - but that was before.

Things are different now. Trust, once so implicit, has been eroded away - suspicion and doubt in its place.

Faith breaks easily. It's fragile and splinters.

So do people.

And so does Dean.

* * *


	7. Treehouse

_**Title:**_ Treehouse.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Splinter(s).

_**Word Count: **_100 - Right on the nose, baby!

_**Posted:**_ 3rd May 09

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Okay – here's a little Sunday night wee-chester whump as promised.

* * *

Sam looks up at his brother, wincing as the nurse carefully tweezers out the dozens of huge splinters from the side of Dean's face.

Dean is desperately trying not to cry, Sam can tell, but his lip is wobbling and his knuckles are white as he fists the paper sheet below. Dad is just outside, arguing with someone – Sam's not sure who.

"How did you manage to get in this mess, Sweetheart?" The nurse asks, and Dean swallows nervously.

"We were building a treehouse." Sam pipes up.

"Yeah, treehouse" Dean agrees – wondering how Sam suddenly got so good at lying.

* * *


	8. Understatement

_**Title:**_ Understatement.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Chest.

_**Word Count: **_100 - Right on the nose, baby!

_**Posted:**_ 10th May 09

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: This is a snippet of a tag to the Season 1 episode Asylum. I have been writing a proper story length tag for a while now and this is just a little taster – let me know if you like it and want more :-)

Oh, and get better soon, Muffy! x

* * *

Dean held his breath and pressed the wet towel to his chest, trying to ignore the fact that everything went white for a moment.

"It won't kill me Sammy!" Dean had told his brother, knowing it wasn't really Sam pointing the shotgun at him – well, it was _him_, but he wasn't himself. Call it intuition, gut feeling, whatever - he hadn't expected Sam to shoot him full of rock salt, but he had been ready for _something_.

"No, it won't kill you." Sam had agreed. "But it'll hurt like hell."

Hurt like hell? Well, that had been a goddamn understatement.

* * *


	9. Bar Rags and Duct Tape

_**Title:**_ Bar Rags and Duct Tape.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Steady.

_**Posted:**_ 25th May 09

_**Word Count:**_ 100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Inspired by a line that Sam says to Dean in "The Monster at the End of the Book". And sorry it's late but I was at the pub last night :-)

**And please... I'm English and this is the last episode that I have seen. Please don't spoil the season finale for me and all the other Brits who are behind too. Remember the spoiler alerts people!!!! x**

* * *

"Whoa, steady dude."

Dean glares as Sam through the black spots that are clouding his vision. "Sam, I'm fine!"

Sam gives him a doubtful frown and reaches over to take his arm and Dean doesn't really have the energy to argue with him anymore. Standing upright is getting to be hard work.

"Dean, you're like, gushing blood. Seriously, we need to get you to a hospital."

Dean looks down at the hole in his side that he dressed with a stolen bar towel and duct tape from the Impala's trunk and swallows dryly. There's blood everywhere.

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right."

* * *


	10. Sick

_**Title:**_ Sick.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Worn.

_**Posted:**_ 7th June 09

_**Word Count:**_ 100

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Sappy Sick!Sam silliness. Not my best work, but I reckon a few of you Sam gals should like this.

* * *

"You alright, Sam?"

A cough was all the reply that Dean got, and when he looked over his shoulder at his brother, Sam was burying himself under the blanket.

"Sammy?"

"I'm fine Dean, honest." Sam rasped from the back seat.

"No, you have bronchitis. You're not fine."

"I'm just worn out from coughing."

Dean peered through the rain. Weren't there any motels in this state? They'd been driving for hours since they had stopped at the clinic and enough was enough.

Grabbing the bottle from the paper bag on the passenger seat, Dean pulled the Impala over.

"Medicine time, dude."

* * *


	11. Scared: Part 1

_**Title:**_ Scared.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Alert.

_**Posted:**_ 14th June 09

_**Word Count:**_ 100

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: I just saw "When the Levee Breaks"... Gah, Sam _no!_ So I wanted to write some protective Sammy to make up for what I just witnessed – Plotless Dean whump ahoy! Enjoy!

* * *

He's been out for a while now and Sam's getting really worried. Dean's face is as pale as the expensive white rug that he's bleeding all over.

"Wake up, man?" Sam pleads, rubbing the back of Dean's neck gently. He just needs him to wake up a little. Just be a little more alert. He's scared to move him like this... Scared not to. The Demon bitch belted him hard enough to break his jaw – break his neck even.

Dean suddenly coughs, sucks in a breath, begins to choke on the blood in his mouth and Sam sighs with relief.

* * *


	12. Scared: Part 2

_**Title:**_ Scared – Part 2.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Alert.

_**Posted:**_ 14th June 09

_**Word Count:**_ 100

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: I just saw "When the Levee Breaks"... Gah, Sam no! So I wanted to write some protective Sammy to make up for what I just witnessed – Plotless Dean whump ahoy! Enjoy!

* * *

"You with me, Dean?" Sam asked his glassy eyed brother. The doctor at the hospital wanted to keep him in for observation but Dean was having none of it, so here they were, driving back to the motel with strict instruction for Sam to wake Dean every four hours and to make sure he stays alert.

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean whispers but even he doesn't sound like he's convinced this time.

His cheek is swollen and black with bruising, right eye completely bloodshot and Sam's guts twist when he looks over at him. "You're not fine. But you will be."

* * *


	13. Scared: Part 3

_**Title:**_ Scared – Part 3.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Alert.

_**Posted:**_ 14th June 09

_**Word Count:**_ 100

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: I just saw "When the Levee Breaks"... Gah, Sam no! So I wanted to write some protective Sammy to make up for what I just witnessed – Plotless Dean whump ahoy! Enjoy!

* * *

Dean pukes for most the night and by morning he looks even worse than he did, but he gets up before nine and insists they go for breakfast. Anything to prove that he's nice and alert and okay. But Sam's not buying what he's trying so hard to sell and Dean gives up when the waitress brings his short-stack and his stomach makes another bid for freedom.

"I'm sorry, man." He groans all the way back to the room, and Sam soothes with ice-packs and Tylenol until Dean is sleeping again.

"I'm sorry too." He whispers and dials Ruby's number.

* * *


	14. Lipgloss and Salt

_**Title:**_ Lipgloss and Salt.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Passionate.

_**Posted:**_ 21st June 09

_**Word Count:**_ 100

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Eeek! I just saw Lucifer Rising! Damn you, Kripke and your evil cliffy. But at least now I don't have to be careful what I read on the old interweb... Spoil away, people. Spoil away! lol.

Anyhoo, I'm really not into crossovers, but I thought I'd give it a go. I used to be a huge Buffy fan back in the day, so who else could I possibly do a Supernatural crossover with?

* * *

The crucifix around her throat glints in the moonlight and she frowns, all passionate pink lipgloss pout and long blond hair that tickles his nose.

"Get off me, bitch." Dean growls, trying to shuck her off, but she's too freakin' strong.

She pulls out a knife, holds it to his throat and he tries to not wince as the silver blade draws blood.

She's no Demon, that's for sure.

"You a_ hunter?"_ He asks, confused. She's got that look in her eyes – the one he sees in the mirror every damn day.

"Hunter? - _I'm the slayer!"_ She replies, smiling.

* * *


	15. Not Cool

_**Title:**_ Not Cool.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Ditch.

_**Posted:**_ 2nd Aug 09

_**Word Count: **_101 (I tried and I failed lol)

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Set sometime in angsty season 4. Here's hoping the bro-mance will be back on for season 5. I want Sam and Dean together again like it should be...

* * *

Dean glanced at his brother from the gurney. Sam was staring intently at the blood-stained floor tiles like they were most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"So did you finish it?"

Sam looked up, not quite meeting Dean's bloodshot eyes.

"Finish what?"

"I don't know, Sam." Dean ground out. "Whatever thing was so important that you and that bitch decided to ditch me in the middle of a hunt?"

Sam swallowed dryly. "It was Lillith..."

"I don't care if it was Mr freakin' Stay Puft on a rampage through New York. Taking off like that, Sammy - that was not cool."

* * *


	16. Stitch Up

_**Title:**_ Stitch Up.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Pressure.

_**Posted:**_ 9th Aug 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Happy Birthday Onyx – This one's for you!

* * *

"Put pressure on it, Dean. You're like, bleeding all over the carpet."

Dean huffs, gives Sam a look that would melt glass and grits his teeth, mashing the already sodden towel into the hole in his thigh.

"Think it needs stitching," he grunts.

"You think?" Sam replies, pulling the peroxide bottle from the bag and Dean shakes his head.

"Dude, you pour any of that crap on any part of me and I _will_ shoot you."

Sam smiles at the threat and hands Dean two Vicodin.

"You want to go to the ER?"

"No." Dean grouses.

"Then peroxide it is!"

* * *


	17. Vortex: Part 1

_**Title:**_ Vortex.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Pressure.

_**Posted:**_ 10th Aug 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Um, I don't know where this came from – I'm feeling a little metaphysical tonight lol. A little on the late side too, but I really liked this week's word.

This is a little story told in three drabbles.

* * *

The pressure inside the room makes his eyes feel like they are going to burst. Blood spills out of his nose as he struggles to drag in air.

_Hurry, Sammy. Finish it, Goddammit! _

Sam sits untouched in the middle of the vortex, chanting the incantation as the rest of the room is ripped apart around him.

Lungs ready to collapse, ears bleeding, Dean's whole body vibrates right to the core.

"Sammy?" He screams and carries on screaming but his breath is whipped away.

Suddenly, there's a pop as something bursts, Dean drops to his knees, and the room falls silent.

* * *


	18. Portal: Part 2

_**Title:**_ Portal.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Pressure.

_**Posted:**_ 10th Aug 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Um, I don't know where this came from – I'm feeling a little metaphysical tonight lol. A little on the late side too, but I really liked this week's word.

This is a little story told in three drabbles.

* * *

"Dean! C'mon. We gotta get out of here."

He blinks up at the fuzzy shape above him – seemed to be about the right size to be Sam, but there's no way he's moving. Not just yet. His body is thrumming like he got plugged into the mains and the pressure in his head - well, he didn't want to go there just yet.

"You're bleeding, man. A lot." Sam yells and Dean can only just make out what his brother is saying over the weird high pitched whistle.

"Did you close it?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Spell worked, portal closed. ER time."

* * *


	19. Aftermath: Part 3

_**Title:**_ Aftermath.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Pressure.

_**Posted:**_ 10th Aug 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Um, I don't know where this came from – I'm feeling a little metaphysical tonight lol. A little on the late side too, but I really liked this week's word.

This is a little story told in three drabbles.

* * *

"How deep was he?" The doctor asked Sam as Dean tries to keep still for his examination.

"I don't know." Sam replies as earnestly as he can. "I just found him like this and drove him here."

He knew whatever force had been in the room to keep the portal open had done some serious damage to his brother but the only way he was going to explain pressure injuries was to pretend Dean had been scuba diving.

"He's lucky he doesn't have the bends."

"Yeah, lucky me." Dean murmurs into the bloody tissue clutched in his hand.

Stupid portals.

* * *


	20. Marathon

_**Title:**_ Marathon.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Wall.

_**Posted:**_ 6th Sept 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Spoilers for when the Levee Breaks. But I'm sure everyone has seen it. And sorry it's a teeny bit early, but it's nearly midnight here and I'm tired...

* * *

He felt like he'd hit the wall.

Not literally, but like those idiots who ran marathons talked about. He'd come as far as he could and couldn't go any further.

Sam was still screaming his head off in the room below and he wanted more than anything to just open up the door let him out. But this had to end. Now. One way or another.

They couldn't go on like this.

If Sam was gonna die, he was gonna die human.

And if Sam died, well – that was it, game over.

There's only so far a man can go.

* * *


	21. Punch Like a Girl

_**Title**_. Punch Like a Girl.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Wall.

_**Posted:**_ 6th Sep 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: A little tag to "Born Under a Bad Sign" for your reading pleasure.

* * *

"You look like a wall fell on you."

Dean shrugged. That was pretty much how he felt, but he wasn't telling Sam that, or about the bullet wound in his shoulder either. That could wait until morning – or at least until Sam's guilt-o-meter had slipped back down into the green.

"I think I should drive."

Dean thought Sam should drive too and he tossed the keys at his brother, biting his swollen lip.

They travelled in silence until Sam couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You should have fought back, Dean."

Dean shrugged again, wincing. "You punch like a girl anyway..."

* * *


	22. Auntie Em

_**Title**_. Auntie Em.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Twitch (es).

_**Posted:**_ 20th Sep 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: You may recognise this scene from a certain season 2 episode - So spoiler's for Season 2. And sorry it's a little early for you chaps over the pond, but its 11pm here, I've been in the pub all afternoon and I'm tired so I'm posting now. SO THERE! :-P

* * *

Dean is strung up like a side of meat in the middle of the warehouse when Sam finally finds him.

"Wake up, man. Come on. _Wake up_." He murmurs, grabbing hold of his brother, trying to shake him back to consciousness. Dean is cold, grey-faced. Eyes open, staring vacantly, and for a sickening few seconds, Sam thinks he's lost him.

Suddenly the corner of his Dean's lip twitches, then comes the barest gasp of breath, and a tiny moan escapes his cracked lips that makes Sam want to murder the thing that did this to him.

"Auntie Em?" Dean whispers.

* * *


	23. Brains

_**Title**_. Brains.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Twitch (ing).

_**Posted:**_ 20th Sep 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Beware! Very high ick factor! Braaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnssssss! :-)

* * *

The zombie's head might have been spread across the room by Dean's shotgun, but it's legs were twitching, and it's fingers flexed and groped blindly.

"That's just gross." Dean groaned, trying to keep from losing his dinner as he picked an ear from his jacket. "Why do they always wanna eat brains anyway? Why not just hit the hut if they are so damn hungry?"

"Something about the electrical activity – the neurones I think." Sam replied, grimacing.

"Ooh, talking of pizza. Shall we get a pepperoni on the way back?"

Sam shook his head. "Dude – there's something wrong with you!"

* * *


	24. Spoon

_**Title:**_ Spoon.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Over.

_**Word Count: **_100 - Right on the nose, baby!

_**Posted:**_ 28th Sept 09

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Happy Birthday Bhoney! x

* * *

He's still shivering, and Sam knows the heat coming from the tiny fire isn't enough. Dean is slowly turning into a popsicle.

Sam takes his shirt off and shuffling over, he lays it on top of his brother who is already huddled up under both their jackets, but his lips are still blue and Sam scoots up behind him.

"Dude, are you_ spooning_ me?" Dean stammers.

"You're freezing to death." Sam sighs. "Try and stay out of the river next time."

Dean grumbles through chattering teeth, silently thankful for the extra warmth.

"You better still respect me in the morning..."

* * *


	25. I Want Candy

_**Title:**_ I want Candy.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order in which the words are written.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Green.

_**Word Count: **_100 - Right on the nose, baby!

_**Posted:**_ 1st Nov 09

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Sorry it's early for you guys over the pond, but it's 8pm here and I'm off to the pub quiz in a minute.

This was inspired by the many_, many_ sweets consumed in my office on Friday in honour of Halloween. I'm surprised I don't have stumps for teeth...

* * *

"Don't think it's a good idea to be here on Halloween..."

Dean shakes his head, mumbles something to the contrary around a bright green marshmallow taken from the stash in his pocket, and shoos Sam further into the graveyard.

"But it's consecrated ground." Sam continues. "Probably the last place we'll find a goblin."

Dean smiles and shoves in another candy.

"Your teeth are gonna rot away to stumps, you know?"

"I'll get dentures."

"You'll end up with diabetes!"

"Nah, I'll be dead before then."

Sam frowns. "You should at least share, Dude!"

Dean shrugs. "Should have bought your own, Sammy!"

* * *


	26. Greenteeth

_**Title:**_ Greenteeth.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order in which the words are written.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Green.

_**Word Count: **_100 - Right on the nose, baby!

_**Posted:**_ 1st Nov 09

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: This is an excerpt of a new fic I'm attempting (actually it's not new, I'm resurrecting one that I started about two years ago about Dean's first hunt) And I know I have two more on the go that need finishing, but what can I say – I have no stamina when it comes to writing. Sorry.

* * *

The Jenny Greenteeth reared up with a burbling screech, grabbing John by the ankles and pulling his feet from under him.

John yelped in surprise, arms flailing and Dean tried to grab him, but they both slipped on the algae covered concrete and he watched with horror and John the Jenny disappeared into the stagnant water of the old pool.

"Dad?" Dean yelled, his voice echoing around the abandoned hotel. The only sound was the croaking of the unseen frogs and his heart pounding in his ears. "Hold on, Dad!"

And Dean grabbed John's knife and dropped into the shallow-end.

* * *


	27. Dam

_**Title**_. Dam.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Tense.

_**Posted:**_ 23rd Nov 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: A tag to **"Abandon all Hope"** But no real spoilers. Depressing as hell, but it couldn't be anything else really, could it? This is the only episode I have actually cried at and now we have been left to just stew in our juices until January. Mark Pellegrino isn't the devil – Kripke is!!!

* * *

"Tense, nervous headache?" The annoyingly cheerful woman on TV asked and Dean sighed and flicked off the set.

He wanted to blame the heavy, constant throb behind his eyes on concussion, or the start of what was going to be an epic hang-over, but that wasn't it. Not really. It was the ocean of unshed tears trying to burst through his defences.

Sam had cried himself to sleep in the chair. A flood of guilt and grief and _it was all for nothings_ and Dean had almost cracked. Almost.

Instead, he drained his glass and carried on building his dam.


	28. Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Brothers

_**Title**_: Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Brothers.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase:**_ Touch.

_**Posted:**_ 30th Nov 09

_**Word Count:**_ 100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: I'm not sure this works, but I've given it a go. I really don't know a lot about Massachusetts or New England (I know I could have done some research, but I went to the pub instead lol) So I thought to myself, how about I do old England instead – i.e. just England. So this is my take on Supernatural if it was set in my part of the world. If anyone wants to know what people talk like where I am, watch any Guy Richie film or go on YouTube and find some clips of a BBC soap called East Enders…

So Happy Thanksgiving for the other day for all you lovely people over the pond, and Happy Birthday Platinum Rose Lady. This is Supernatural crack in an East London stylee just for you. ENJOY!!! :-)

* * *

"Getting that slapper to talk was a touch, mate!"

Dean nodded at his brother, and sliding in behind the wheel their dad's old 3 litre Capri Ghia, he flicked on the stereo and The Clash came belting out of the speakers.

"I'm starvin, Bruv. Wanna go Maccy Dees?"

Sam looked at his watch. It was gone midnight. "Be shut now, mate. Star Burger'll still be open. I could go a donner…"

Dean nodded. "Give Bobby a bell. See if he wants some chips."

Sam picked up his moby as Dean headed up toward the A13.

"I hate bleedin' witches, Sammy."


	29. You Don't Know Jack

_**Title**_. You Don't Know Jack.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Blanket (also The Ragged Edge – cheers for the prompt, Slicey McGore).

_**Posted:**_ 14th Dec 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: **I'm feeling particularly chilly myself having just come home from a beautiful, sunny week in Lanzarote (hence the lateness), so I'm hoping this will warm up all of you out there who are feeling chilly too.**

* * *

Sam wrapped the musty old blanket from the trunk of the car round Dean's shoulders as his brother shivered miserably in the passenger seat. The ragged edge tucked up tight under his chin.

"C-can't f-feel-l my f-feet." Dean stammered, wincing as Sam tucked his icicle fingers inside the cloth.

Sam frowned. Dean was more blue than man-coloured.

"Left my socks on the radiator back in the room." He replied. "I'll let you have them if you tell me what the hell you were hunting."

Dean shrugged. "L-let's just s-say, J-Jack F-Frost w-won't b-be nipping at anyone's d-damn n-nose _this_ C-Christmas."


	30. Bruce Vs Dick

Dear Fellow Drabblers,

With the holidays fast approaching and the season of good cheer upon us I thought it appropriate to pass on my thanks to you all for your contribution to the drabble based fun during 2009 and extend my personal best wishes for 2010.

In these politically correct times, I should clarify that my 'best wishes' are for an environmentally conscious, socially responsible, low stress, non-addictive, gender neutral, winter solstice holiday, practiced within the most joyous traditions of the religious persuasion of your choice, and with respect for the religious persuasions of others or their choice not to practice a religion at all; a fiscally successful, personally fulfilling, and medically uncomplicated recognition of the generally accepted calendar year 2010, but not without due respect for the calendars of choice of other cultures, without regard to the race, creed, colour, religious, or sexual preferences of the wishes.

Have a good one!

Supernoodle x

_(This greeting is subject to clarification or withdrawal. It implies no promise by the wisher to actually implement any of the wishes for__herself or others)_

_

* * *

__**Title**_. Bruce Vs. Dick.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Belt (I chose the word, so blame me).

_**Posted:**_ 20th Dec 09

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

**_A/N:_ **On a more serious note than the one above, my friends and I narrowly avoided death this week when young driver lost control of her Land Rover and smashed it into the front of the restaurant that we were just about to leave after having our Christmas night out. Luckily no-one was hurt, and although the restaurant was badly damaged, as was the neighbour's shiny new Lexus, it could have been much much worse.

I'm going to be rambling now, but I think what I'm trying to say is that this Christmas, we should all take a moment to appreciate what we have – our health, our wealth, our friends and loved ones, and our very lives. Everything you have could be taken away in the blink of an eye, so take the time to tell those around you love them, make the effort to do that thing you always wanted to do - don't put it off until tomorrow, because tomorrow doesn't always come. Make it your New Year's Resolution to run that marathon, or visit the Pyramids, or send off that manuscript, or make it up with estranged friends or family, or propose to the person you love. You only have one life and it's not a practice run - this is it and it's the most precious thing you will ever have – so don't waste it!

**And be excellent to each other this Christmas!**

* * *

"Come on, Robin. Time to sleep."

"Robin?" Sam yawned. "Dude, I'm not Robin."

Dean slid round. "Yeah you are. You're totally my Boy Wonder."

"Dean, you're not Batman."

Dean shrugged. "Batman had a cool car..._ I_ have a cool car!"

Sam rubbed his eyes. It was two am and he was too tired for this argument. "You don't have a Bat-Utility belt."

Dean's caffeine induced grin slipped a little, a misty look creeping into his eyes. "Bat-Utility belt... Man, that was be _awesome_. And useful."

"You're a dork!" Sam told his brother.

"And you're a pantyhose wearing bitch!" Dean replied.


	31. One Shot, Two Shots, Three Shots, Floor

_**Title**_. One Shot, Two Shots, Three Shots, Floor.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Brand.

_**Posted:**_ 4th Jan 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: Well, its the first drabble of 2010. Happy New Year everyone! This is drunkeness and Castiel for Yohko's birthday, but it's also some sore eared Dean for Enkidu. Apparently, my sore throated Dean in "Mono" wasn't enough whump and she wanted the poor boy to suffer some more :-) After a little conversation about Dean's bleeding ears after Castiel tried to talk to him in Lazarus Rising, I thought about what might happen if an Angel of the Lord was to get smashed. We all get a little loud when we get drunk, so why would our favourite blue-eyed Angel be any different?**_

**_

* * *

_**Drinking is bad for you, everybody knows that. But doing shots with an Angel was bad in ways Dean hadn't even considered.

Sam was a messy drunk, Dean got introspective, and Castiel?... It turned out the Angel got loud. Really, _really_ loud.

There was blood all over his brand new t-shirt, still tricking down his neck as he balled up on the bed, trying to stop the ringing.

He could hear Sam from a million miles away. Muffled snatches of "Are you okay?" and "Dude, it's your own fault!"

Next time he went drinking with Castiel, he was wearing ear-plugs.


	32. Erosion

_**Title**_. Erosion.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Drip.

_**Posted:**_ 10th Jan 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: So after getting a nice cough and cold for Christmas, for New Year's, I got a lovely case of Swine Flu! Yay me! So I'm feeling a little sickly and needy, so what else would I pull out of my brain than an angsty little _**"I Know What You Did Last Summer"**_ based drabble. (That's the epic season four episode, not the slasher movie starring Buffy and Jennifer Love Hugetits!)

And you may think I'm fishing for sympathy here, and that's fine – because I am_... Cough cough, sneeze sneeze, oink oink_ :-)

* * *

It was the dripping bathroom tap that was keeping him awake. Had to be that.

Pulling the pillow over his head, he tried to ignore the constant drip-drip-drip, like he'd tried to ignore everything since Castiel dragged him back.

The way the sweat-soaked sheets stuck to his skin, the sharp-edged ache of his ruined shoulder, the fact that Sam had heard every word that bastard had said.

He could ignore it all.

But left long enough, dripping water can erode anything – even the hardest granite, and despite how heavy his heart felt inside his chest, Dean wasn't made of stone.


	33. Gamble

_**Title**_. Gamble.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Twist (I chose the word, so blame me).

_**Posted:**_ 1st Feb 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**:**__**Thanks so much for all the lovely Birthday drabbles that I have read so far and for those I will read in the next few days. Please know I appreciate each and every one of them. You are all so unbelievably awesome and cool and funny and talented, and though I don't always get a chance to come out and play every week, I'm so glad I joined the fun.**_

_**And sorry I'm a bit late for my own party – but there's been a lot of booze over the past few days and stringing together a coherent sentence has been hard work, let alone a drabble! :-)**_

* * *

Twisting when he should have stuck was something Dean Winchester did far too often.

And when he'd cleared the table and took the huge dude for all he was worth, he should have known better and got the hell out of dodge. But there was always the chance of hitting the jackpot and Dean was used to taking chances. Only this time the King had a couple of Jokers with him in the parking lot.

Game over.

Red then black, Dean's face broke Sam's heart. But two-hundred bucks bought a lot of dinners and some gambles were worth the risk.


	34. Sweep

_**Title**_. Sweep.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Curl (ing)

_**Posted:**_ 7th Feb 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**:**__**I'm hoping this particular use of the word will earn me another Meredith Point or two... My old flatmates and I used to become obsessed with the Curling when the winter Olympics were on.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Chicken?" Sam asked, picking up the car keys from the dresser. "Cheeseburger? Pizza?"

"Whatever, dude."

"Ok then. How about a nice flatmeat sandwich, extra gravel? There was that squashed possum just down the road..."

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good." Dean replied absently, totally engrossed in the ancient TV set at the end of the bed.

Sam sighed. It was the same every four years. His brother's wide, unblinking eyes glued to the white screen, oblivious to everything.

"Sweep you bastards! Sweep!" Dean suddenly yelled, spilling Cheetos all over the bed and Sam shook his head. What was it with curling anyway?


	35. Bambi

_**Title:**_ Bambi.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Soft

_**Posted:**_ 22nd Feb 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Set just after Lazarus Rising when the boys were attempting to reconnect. No real spoilers though. Sorry it's late, I just couldn't think of a thing to write... And Happy Birthday KKBelvis!)**_

**__****And please... I'm English and we are only up to "The End" over here (although through the magic of the interweb I have seen up to "Abandon All Hope") Please don't spoil the rest of the season for me and all the other Non-Americans who are behind too. Remember the spoiler alerts people!!!! x**

* * *

"You're meant to be the soft-hearted one, you know." Dean panted, dragging his brother through the forest. "What happened to that guy?"

Sam was silent for a few moments, biting his lip against the pain of a busted ankle. "His brother went to hell because of him, that's what happened."

"And his brother's back now – so what's with going off all Rambo and shooting Bambi in the face?"

"Not Bambi!" Sam ground out. "Deer woman... Vengeful native spirit."

"Looked like Bambi to me, Sam." Dean puffed. "I don't like this new you. And when did you get so damn heavy?"


	36. Wardrobe Malfunction

_**Title**_. Wardrobe Malfunction.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Shoulder.

_**Posted:**_ 28th Feb 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose! Only slightly cheaty...

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**:**__**Happy Birthday, birthday people! Sorry there's no pets and not a lot of angst... Well, I think Dean's a little miffed if that counts... x **_

_**And please guys, remember the spoiler alerts. **_

_**

* * *

**_Dean is at the table, hand submerged in an ice bucket when Sam gets up to get a drink.

"Who'd you punch?" He sighs.

Dean looks slightly hurt for a second. "I didn't punch anyone... Why'd you always think that?"

"Uh, because you punch people?"

"I can't help making boyfriends jealous."

Sam shakes his head. "Was it the pole-dancer?"

Dean blushes. "I didn't get that far. Think I broke my finger."

"On what?" Sam asks, slightly horrified.

"On her frigging bra. Man, it was an over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder!"

Sam gets his drink and heads off back to bed. "You're all class, Dean."


	37. Covet

_**Title:**_ Covet.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Idioms

_**Posted:**_ 8th March 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Teen-Chester bickering as a belated Birthday present for LivingforTV. Idioms are fun, and as it happens, my pal Slicey McGore actually told me not to pet the sweaty stuff last week when I was having a minor nervous breakdown due to having a crap job that I hate... My reply was that I would write a drabble using that phrase, and low and behold, this week's challenge was for idioms. Kismet much?**_

* * *

"Did you take the last soda?"

Dean ignores his brother's bitch-face and fingers the can's ring pull lightly. "I just ran five miles," he pants. "It's hot out there and I'm thirsty."

Sam throws his hands wildly in the air. "What am _I_ supposed to drink?"

"There's water in the tap." John interjects, looking up from his book. Determined to kill the huge teenage tantrum that's about to start. "Don't sweat the petty things, Sam."

Sam lunges for his brother, trying to wrestle the can from him, but Dean effortlessly blocks his efforts.

"Don't pet the sweaty things either, bro."


	38. Ho! Ho! Ho!

_**Title**_. Ho! Ho! Ho!

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Nail.

_**Posted:**_ 28th March 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**:**__** Okay, this is kind of the wrong time of year, but the word "NAIL" combined with Onxy's picture, took me straight to "A Very Supernatural Christmas". Plus I'm watching an episode of Burn Notice that was recorded back on my Sky + back in December (I don't watch that much TV) , and the adverts are all for Christmassy things. Ho! Ho! Ho! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam catches him picking at the bandage on his arm, throws a bauble, and gives him the finger when Dean throws it back.

The fingernail-less finger.

Dean's not squeamish, not by a long _long_ way – but looking at the bare pink nailbed where Sam's fingernail had once been makes him feel a little green around the gills, and even though he's halfway to having a very merry Christmas after all on Sam's more rum than nogg Eggnogg, he can't quite get the metal taste of the pliers out of his mouth.

"Do that again, Sam, and I'll fudging kill you!"


	39. Wet Dreams

_**Title:**_ Wet Dreams

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Soak.

_**Posted:**_ 26th April 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Okay, so I haven't played in like, forever – and I'm sorry, but real life keeps getting in the way. This is very late too, but I couldn't resist this word. I got this image in my head and it just wouldn't let go :-) **_

_**

* * *

**_

"You said you needed a beer. So I came out for a beer..." Sam sighs, gesturing vaguely towards the stage. "...Not_ this_!"

Dean points to his glass. "Beer. This is beer that we're drinking, Sam!"

Sam's Bitchface deepens as Dean turns towards the stage. The eight, incredibly hot, T-shirt and bikini-bottom clad girls are standing in a row, jugs of icewater in hand, and Dean looks like he's about to drop dead of anticipation.

"You're a pervert, you know that right? And this is degrading to women."

But Dean can't even hear his brother anymore.

_Soak em, baby. Soak em_...


	40. Wish You Were Here

_**Title**_. Wish You Were Here.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Travel(led)

_**Posted:**_ 9th May 2010

_**Word Count: **_101 – I tried, I really did!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**:**__**Set in Season Five, just after My Bloody Valentine. No spoilers, but that's the episode I have seen up to (so remember the spoiler alerts, people), and Dean was so broken at the end, I wanted to cheer him up a smidge!**_

**

* * *

**Being a fugitive from Heaven, Hell and the Law kinda limits your vacation options.

Dean has travelled almost every inch of America, but neither Winchester has been outside the country. Now they have Castiel – their personal Angelic Airway.

"I always wanted to see the Pyramids, man." Dean mumbles around his bottle of Scotch, and a millisecond later, he's blinking up at the Sphinx as the bottle slips from his grip.

"Why are you so red, Dude?" Sam asks later, and Dean smiles his first genuine smile in what feels like forever.

"I had a date with an older woman." He grins.


	41. Dust: Part 1 Kansas

_**Title**_. Dust (Part 1 – Kansas)

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Dust

_**Posted:**_ 23rd May 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **_Yay! Happy Birthday Newspaper Taxis – she of the awesome reviews! Here are some drabbles that make up an angsty little mini-story. This one is kind of a song fic (bluurgh) loosely based on the lyrics to Dust in the Wind. Cheesy, but I couldn't resist.

Here is some Season Two, Hurt/Dean in a library whumpage just for you, and anyone else who might enjoy that kind of thing.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam closes his eyes, hoping to tune in on any sound that might give him a clue as to where Dean might have holed up.

He dreamt of this, like so many other hunts before, like with Jess. The dusty old library, his brother crumbling to the ground, bleeding from the belly like a stuck pig. But the dream had slipped away when morning came, like so many others before. Gone in a moment.

"Dean!" he yells, his voice echoing in the dark. It's the same old song and he can't believe he's singing it again.

_Dean, just hang on!_


	42. Dust: Part 2 The Real Ghostbuster

_**Title**_. Dust (Part 2 - The _Real_ Ghostbuster)

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Dust

_**Posted:**_ 23rd May 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **_Yay! Happy Birthday Newspaper Taxis – she of the awesome reviews! Here are some drabbles that make up an angsty little mini-story. This one is vaguely inspired by the movie Ghostbusters – I thought of the word Library, and my brain took me to that scene in the movie where the old lady ghost goes all Grrrr Arrrg. That bit frightened the crap out of me when I was seven.

Here is some Season Two, Hurt/Dean in a library whumpage just for you, and anyone else who might enjoy that kind of thing.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean dials Sam's number for the fiftieth time, but it just beeps in his ear and doesn't connect. In the light from the screen he can see blood staining his hands and although he's far from squeamish, it's kind of different when it's your own blood leaking out over the dusty floor.

The old lady ghost had looked harmless from a distance. Dean had yelled Sam's name to get him over and that's when she had gone all _Ghostbusters_ on his ass.

"Be quiet!" She had hissed and Dean looked down to see the scissors sticking out of his belly.


	43. Dust: Part 3 Book Burner

_**Title**_. Dust (Part 3 - Book Burner)

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Dust

_**Posted:**_ 23rd May 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **_Yay! Happy Birthday Newspaper Taxis – she of the awesome reviews! Here are some drabbles that make up an angsty little mini-story. Here is some Season Two, Hurt/Dean in a library whumpage just for you, and anyone else who might enjoy that kind of thing.

_**

* * *

**_

The ancient book goes up like tinder, leaving nothing more than a smoking pile of ash. The ghost goes with it.

He feels kind of guilty burning a book, but it wasn't like he had a choice. No matter what Dean thinks, he'd choose his brother a damn book any day of the week. Now all he had to do was find him.

The footprints in the dust are a good start and it doesn't take Sam long to find Dean wedged in behind the front desk.

"I hope you stamped that bitch's ticket." He whispers, and promptly passes out.


	44. Dust: Part 4 Madam Zelda

_**Title**_. Dust (Part 4 - Madam Zelda)

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Dust

_**Posted:**_ 23rd May 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**:**_Yay! Happy Birthday Newspaper Taxis – she of the awesome reviews! Here are some drabbles that make up an angsty little mini-story. Here is some Season Two, Hurt/Dean in a library whumpage just for you, and anyone else who might enjoy that kind of thing.

_**

* * *

**_

"I dreamed this would happen." Sam murmurs.

Dean sighs and tried to get comfy, but everything hurts and his throat's as dry as dust from the oxygen mask. "You couldn't have known, Sammy. You're not Madam freakin' Zelda."

"I knew that Jess was going to die, I saw Max's brother try to kill us, and I saw that ghost stab you in my dream."

Dean closes his eyes. He wants to tell Sam to stop being stupid, but he knows his brother's not lying. There is something inside of Sam, and knowing that hurts worse the hole inside of him.


	45. Set in Stone

_**Title**_. Set in Stone.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Rock

_**Posted:**_ 25nd July 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Set just after the Season 5 Finale so spoilers for that! And sorry that I've not played for a while – but real life has been sucking the creative juices out of me like some kind of un-shiny vampire. Pleh!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Stuck between a rock and hard place – that pretty much summed up Dean's life.

Let the world burn or his brother in hole. Not much of a choice, but one he didn't make. It had been Sam's choice, and as much as it killed him to admit it, his little brother had made the right one for once.

Half-blind and hurting like he'd never hurt before, he peered at the ground and prayed for death to come and take him, but he wasn't going to die because he'd made a promise to Sam and Dean's promises were set in stone.


	46. Banged Up

_**Title:**_ Banged Up.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Stumble(s) (also, my pal Slicey McGore challenged me to start a drabble with the phrase, _They Call It The Box,_ so I've used both.)

_**Posted:**_ 26th Sept 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Set during the eppy Folsom Prison Blues, but no real spoilers – kind of a missing scene or sumfink'. And I'm particularly jealous of you guys over the pond – Season 6 has started but who knows when we'll get it over here in good old Blighty? Does anyone know? Let me know? **_

_**

* * *

**_

They call it the box. A place to reflect. To think about what you did.

It was really just a hot, dark hole in the ground and by the time they pull him out, Dean's about ready to confess to Kennedy's assassination.

Sam was right – getting themselves locked up was a bad, _bad_ idea.

He watches Dean get dragged along the corridor, fists curling uselessly when his brother stumbles and drops.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Shut up, prisoner!" The guard hisses, and drags Dean up by his collar.

Dean winks and looks up. "Sauna was great, gonna try the Jacuzzi next!"


	47. Sweet

_**Title:**_ Sweet.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Rough (also, my perma-bored pal, Ed challenged me to use the words; Sundae, Astronaut and Tornado too)

_**Posted:**_ 3rd Oct 2010

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Set after Dream a Little Dream of me. I've been meaning to write a tag to that episode for a while now and the challenge words seemed to fit nicely. And sorry it's a teeny bit early, but it's 10pm here and I really need an early night tonight.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Surviving on coffee, Red Bull and sugar for two days wasn't the best plan they'd ever had, and Dean was feeling more than a little rough.

Head spinning like a tornado, he felt like he was looking down at Sam from a great height as his brother pored over the diner menu, like an astronaut riding a sugar rocket.

"What can I get you, Sweetheart?" the cotton-candy haired waitress asked, reaching over to pour coffee into Dean's mug and frowning when he stuck out a shaking hand to stop her. "We're famous for our desserts. How about an ice-cream sundae?"


	48. The Thing

_**Title: **_The Thing.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Sprained and Scary.

_**Posted:**_ 31st Oct 2010

_**Word Count: **_200 on the nose! Double-Drabble delight!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: Spoliers for the film The Thing. Don't read this is if you haven't seen the film because, A) I'm spoiling the best bit, and B) it won't really make a lot of sense.**_

_**Inspired by real-life events. I've just come home from a little trip to Whitby, in Yorkshire (the place Dracula is set) and my BF and I stayed in a Goth hotel called Bats and Broomsticks, complete with skull shaped beside lamp, snakeskin wallpaper in the bathroom, and a rubber bat hanging from the four-poster bed. An awesome place to stay if you are ever in that part of the world! Anyhoo, I digress. Basically, I am Dean in this story – I love horror films, and my BF in this fic, is Sam. I've seen The Thing several times, my BF (who is not a horror fan and jumps at Disney films) hasn't.**_

_**I'm a mean girlfriend! :-)**_

* * *

Dean watches Sam slyly out the corner of his eye. His little brother's never been much for horror movies but they are holed up in the motel for a while until his sprained ankle heals enough for him to be able to walk without wincing like a girl, and they have nothing better to do than to eat pizza, drink beer and watch TV. It was a just a bonus that John Carpenter's _The Thing _happened to be on.

_Man, whatever happened to Kurt Russell? He was a freakin' badass in this flick!_

Sam stopped eating when the monster smooshed up all the poor huskies, and the fat guy's just collapsed and Dean knows what's coming next. He can hardly wait to watch Sam's reaction. Watching Sam watch a scary film was almost more entertaining the watching the film itself.

_Wait for it..._

The fat guy's stomach opens up like a giant mouth, biting the doc's arms right off above the wrists and Sam jumps almost a foot in the air, spilling beer all over himself.

_Bingo!_

"Dude!... That's - that's just _wrong!_"

Dean chuckles and grabs another slice of pizza. "I told you this was a great film, Sammy."


	49. Night of the Annoying Dead

_**Title:**_ Night of the Annoying Dead.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Sprained and Scary.

_**Posted:**_ 31st Oct 2010

_**Word Count: **_200 on the nose! Double-Drabble delight!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**I think this probably fits best as a pre-series story, or possibly Season One. Inspired somewhat by that picture of Jared and Jensen on the set of Scarecrow – you know the one, with Jared doing his monster/zombie impression as Kim Manners talks to Jensen? I love that picture... (if you're not sure what I'm talking about, I'll put it as my profile pic for the next week or so)**_

_**Anyhoo, Happy Halloween, my fellow freaks! Don't forget to cover your faces with blood so Samhain doesn't get you... Or not... Might just want to buy a mask... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Dean eyes his brother uncertainly as Sam gingerly wiggles his fingers. There's leaves in his hair and mud all over his shirt – but that's what you get from falling into a freshly dug-up grave. _A grave that had no right being empty._

"Man, I hope it's not zombies again. I hate freakin' Zombies. All that shuffling, and groaning, and goo," Dean sighs, picking up Sam's bag and slinging it over his shoulder with his own.

Sam lifts his arms, rolls his eyes back in his head and steps unsteadily towards his brother. "Braaaiiiins..."

"Yeah, whatever man." Dean growls, and heads off deeper into the cemetery. Sam has to jog to catch up with him.

"What's wrong, Dean? You're always moaning that I'm no fun. This place a little too scary for ya? I know its Halloween and all..."

Dean snorts, "Scary?"

"It's okay to be scared now and then. Even the great hunter Dean Winchester is allowed to be scared..."

"You want me to break your other wrist, Sam?"

"It's not broken..."

"Things can change."

Sam pulls the most retarded face he can and Dean shakes his head. "No more candy for you! Ever!"


	50. Sweet Little Lies

_**Title:**_ Sweet Little Lies.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Scary.

_**Posted:**_ 31st Oct 2010

_**Word Count: **_200 on the nose! Double-Drabble delight!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Sweet and sappy Wee-Chester Halloweeny angst for your reading pleasure. Now gimme some sweets or I'll egg your house and put a firework through your letterbox. Yes folks, that's what Halloween is like in good old England! :-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It's scary, Dee," a little voice murmurs in the dark, and Dean cracks open an eye to see his little brother standing next to his bed. "I don't like the punking face."

Dean sighs. Sam is already crawling under the covers before he even has a chance to scoot over. "It's _Pumpkin_, not Punking you little freak. And you wanted to me to carve it."

"I'm not a freak, Dee." Sam scolds, candy-sticky fingers closing around his wrist. "And Daddy said you're not s'posed to call me that anymore."

"Daddy says a lot of things, Sammy," Dean replies as the little boy snuggles into his side. "He told you not to eat all the candy too."

"I didn't."

"Uh-huh? So why do you smell like Jelly Beans then?"

Sam is quiet for a while and Dean begins to feel guilty for teasing him when suddenly his little voice drifts up from under the covers.

"Is Daddy safe out in the dark with all the ghosts and monsters, Dee?"

Dean hugs Sam closer to him. "There's no such thing as ghosts and monsters, Sammy," he whispers into the little boy's hair.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Dean replies and uncrosses his fingers.


	51. Heat Of The Moment

_**Title:**_ Heat of the Moment.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Square.

_**Posted:**_ 6th Feb 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**So this is my first drabble of 2011. Happy New Year my fellow freaks! **__**I haven't played since Halloween. Bad Supernoodle. **_

_**This is sort of a tag to Mystery Spot so spoilers for that. Enjoy x**_

_**And sorry it's a wee bit early, but I need an early night and it IS 9.30pm here.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_It was the heat of the moment..._

Sam snapped the radio off and Dean scowled. "Don't switch off my music, Sam. Not when your idea of good music is Coldplay."

"There's nothing wrong with Coldplay."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever, man. Where did you get your taste in music from anyway? Dad loved the Eagles, Mom was all about the Beatles and you... You're such a damn square."

"Taste in music isn't genetic, Dean. That's not why I switched it off anyway."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, then it clicked. Mystery Spot. Trickster. Death death death...

"Nah, you're right. Asia suck."


	52. Cold Burn: Part 1

_**Title:**_ Cold Burn.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Drift.

_**Posted:**_ 13th Feb 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**Happy Birthday Wolfpack Pride. And keep warm everyone who currently has snow x**_

_**

* * *

**_

He drifts in the freezing cold nothingness, encased in a deadly white cocoon. No sounds other than his harsh, ragged breathing. It hurts to drag the cold air into his lungs.

Heat isn't the only thing that burns. Cold eats away at cells, burns flesh as sure as flame. Kills just as quickly.

Dean had always assumed Hell was a lake of fire, burning sulphur, molten death – but like Lucifer had told them, things sometimes burned cold, no heat or warmth or comfort.

The very absence of life.

"Sammy..." Dean breaths, but the word freezes and dies in the snow.


	53. Cold Burn: Part 2

_**Title:**_ Cold Burn – Part 2.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Drift.

_**Posted:**_ 13th Feb 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: **__**I wasn't sure if I could make this a multi-drabble, but I did. Might be a last part if anyone wants to read it :-) **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hold on, Dean." Sam yells. He doesn't know if his brother can hear him – doesn't know if Dean's even alive.

He drops the spade, he's dug down as far as he dares with the sharp metal and now he digs frantically with his hands, up to his elbows in the deep snow drift – skin turning red then blue in seconds.

He should never have left him. Should never have gone off on his own.

Suddenly there's black where only white was. Dean's boot, his leg, arm, face.

Skin as white as the snow he's buried in.

"Castiel!" Sam screams. _"Help!"_


	54. Cold Burn: Part 3

_**Title:**_ Cold Burn – Part 3.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Drift.

_**Posted:**_ 16th Feb 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: I thought this could do with another part. Felt mean for leaving our boys out in the cold… Might have one more after this, just to tie it up.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sonovabitch!" Bobby yells, dropping his glass of JD as the empty space in front of the fire is suddenly filled with a blizzard of bodies, yelling and snow that begins to drift slowly down through the air and melt into the rug.

"Hello Bobby," Castiel says, getting to his feet. The Angel's cheeks are pink, eyelashes dusted with snowflakes that glisten in the firelight. "Dean is very cold. He requires blankets."

"What the hell?... _Sam?"_ Bobby growls.

Sam strips off his jacket, wraps it round his unconscious brother, and drags Dean closer to the hearth.

"Blankets, Bobby._ Now!"_ He yells.


	55. Cold Burn: Part 4

_**Title:**_ Cold Burn – Part 4.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Drift.

_**Posted:**_ 20th Feb 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: A Happy ending!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asks, unfolding himself from the chair. Bobby is snoring in the other chair in the corner and he doesn't want to wake him.

He's been watching his brother drift in and out of sleep on the hastily made bed of sofa cushion on the floor in front of the fire for hours, listening intently to every wheezing breath in case it stops, every harsh, wet cough, every soft moan of pain.

Hypothermia isn't anything to mess around with. Dean could so easily be dead now.

"Sam?" Dean murmurs in the firelight.

"Yeah?"

"W-where are my clothes?"


	56. Benders, Burns and Bad Burritos

_**Title:**_ Benders, Burns and Bad Burritos.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Stall.

_**Posted:**_ 20th Feb 2011

_**Word Count: **_200 on the nose! Double-drabble-tastic.

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: Hmmm... Forcible examinations. I LIKE IT! This is for you Newspaper Taxis, she of the awesome reviews! A Benders tag for your reading pleasure – so spoilers for that. And I couldn't resist the extra 100 words – sorry.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Get back in there." Sam hisses, grabbing his brother by the collar and forcing him back into the bathroom stall.

Dean blinks up at him in confusion, he's wavering on his feet like he's drunk but Sam knows better. "Dude, what the hell?..."

"Dean, there's about a dozen 5-0 out there taking a piss," Sam whispers. "So shut up and show me where you're hurt!"

Dean shakes his head and tries weakly to shrug out of his brother's grip, but Sam's having none of it and he yanks open Dean's jacket to see the burnt hole in Dean's shirt and the blackened flesh beneath.

Dean lets out a growl of pain and Sam grabs his brother, covering his mouth with his hand, a silent apology in his eyes.

"What's going on in there?" A voice yells from outside the door, walkie-talkie crackling, and Sam bites his lip. They should never have stopped at the diner with half the county's police force on its way up to the Bender's farm, but Dean had looked about ready to drop and they'd both needed a drink. It had been a long _long_ night.

"Uh, nothing." Sam stammers in reply. "Just a Bad burrito."


	57. Demon Weed

_**Title:**_ Demon Weed.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Skunk.

_**Posted:**_ 13th March 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: Happy Birthday, Oh Mad One! Wee-chesterness for your reading pleasure!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Lost something?"

Sam jumped and dropped his satchel guiltily. "No... What do you mean?"

Dean's stood behind him, casually waving a little baggie in front of his nose. "You dropped this out of your pocket this morning, Cheech."

Sam swallowed dryly and made a lunge for the weed, but Dean snatched it out of reach. "What the hell are you doing with a bag of Skunk, Sam? Do you have any idea the shit you'd be in right now if Dad had found this instead of me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Dean shrugged and put it in his own back pocket.


	58. Gassed

_**Title:**_ Gassed.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Skunk.

_**Posted:**_ 13th March 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: Happy Birthday, Oh Mad One! Just thinking back to Dean's rant in "Yellow Fever"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh my frigging God!"

Sam chuckled as Dean gagged and pulled the car over to the side of the road, clambering out as soon as they'd stopped. They were in farm country and the air had the unmistakable stink of cowpat – but even that was preferable to the stench inside the car.

"Dude – there's something wrong with you. You smell like a skunk crawled inside your ass and died."

"You wanted to get Taco Bell, this is what happens." Sam replied, his own eyes beginning to water as he cracked open a window.

"Sam, I think your colon is possessed."


	59. April Fools

_**Title:**_ April Fools.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Rub.

_**Posted:**_ 27th March 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: I put salt in my coffee once instead of sugar and it was pretty much the nastiest thing I've ever put in my mouth – plus I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it other than it was disgusting. Took at least a minute for the penny to drop...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Dude, I'm sorry." Sam chuckled, only to be rewarded with a laser death stare of doom from his brother.

"Not funny, Sam."

"C'mon, Dean. I didn't mean to rub you up the wrong way. Just think of it as payback for the itching powder in my shorts."

The tiniest hint of a smile appeared on Dean's face at the memory of Sam scratching his ass all the way across Texas.

"I nearly puked all over the waitress."

"Only a little bit."

"Yeah, well you better watch your back, little Brother. I might swap your salt shells for sugar one day."


	60. Mantra

_**Title:**_ Mantra

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Fix.

_**Posted:**_ 4th April 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: A little missing scene from Faith – cuz I miss season 1 boys.**_

_**And sorry it's a whole night late but I came back from gorgeous, sunny Croatia yesterday and I was toooo tired to drabble. **_

_**And every time I go to write Croatia, I write Croatoan instead. It's a bit of a worry... **_

* * *

_I can fix this I can fix this I can fix_

All he had to do was repeat that mantra and ignore the cold fingers of doubt that were curling round his own heart. Dean had been hurt bad before, but this?... He wasn't a surgeon, he couldn't magic a new heart from somewhere. All the research in the world wasn't going to fix what the tazer had done.

He just had to keep calling Dad's contacts. Just had to keep praying for a miracle. He wasn't giving up on Dean.

He just hoped that someone up there was listening.


	61. Prayer

_**Title:**_ Prayer

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Fix.

_**Posted:**_ 4th April 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: A little missing scene from Faith – A Castiel POV. I guess the Angels would have been watching the Winchesters for a long time, watching their whole bloodline. I like to think that Castiel maybe looked in on them from time to time when the boys most needed it.**_

* * *

_I can fix this I can fix this... Please God, help me fix this._

He listened to the boy's prayer and it filled him with hope. If the boy believed, if he loved his brother that much, then he couldn't truly be what they said.

He saw no evil – just despair. A very human emotion.

One boy lay in agony, the other in misery and he looked down with nothing but pity for the both of them, but he couldn't interfere – not yet.

There was a plan and he had orders to follow.

He could still pray for them though.


	62. Tax Return

_**Title:**_ Tax Returns.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Words: **_Temper.

_**Posted:**_ 12th June 2011

_**Word Count: **_101! I tried really hard...

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: I haven't played in FOREVER, mostly cuz our boys haven't been on British TV for a long time, but HUZZAH! Season 6 started last week, so this drabble is set somewhere between the end of Season 5 and the beginning of 6.**_

_**Is it wrong to wish that Sam had stayed in the pit so Dean could have the happy ending that he deserves?...**_

* * *

"Sonovabitch!" Dean yelled from the kitchen and Lisa jumped, dropping the tax return from her lap.

"You okay?" she called hesitantly, suddenly unwilling to see what had ended up in a thousand pieces on the lino this time. It was wrong, this feeling of un-ease she was feeling around him – Dean wasn't Mitch, he didn't have a temper, but she wasn't used to having anyone in her house, especially a guy... Especially a really badly messed-up guy who's grief-filled eyes made her heart ache every time she looked at them.

"Another glass... Sorry, Lis."

She wondered if glassware was tax deductible.


	63. That Guy

_**Title: **_That Guy

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Word/s: **_Slip.

_**Posted:**_ 19th June 2011

_**Word Count: **_200! Double Drabble Delight!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**__**: Set somewhere around the start of season 6. Two and a Half Men was just on so that's as far as I've seen up to. A lot of people don't like the Dean and Lisa relationship, but I really do. I'm thinking I'm gonna write some more Lisa and Dean... **_

* * *

He tries to slip into bed without waking her, but it's kinda hard to be stealthy when the room is spinning around like he's on some beige carpeted fairground ride.

A moment later the light is on, and he's blinking up at her from the floor.

_Smooth move, Winchester_, he thinks to himself swallowing dryly. If he throws up on her carpet that would really seal the deal. How did become _that guy?_

"Sorry, Lis."

She kneels down next to him and it's not anger in her eyes, not exactly pity either. He lets her help him to his feet, lets her sit him on the bed and pull off his jeans.

"You can't keep doing this, Dean."

"I know... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

She sits next to him, takes his hand in hers and nestles her head against his shoulder. He can smell her shampoo, the fabric softener she puts into the laundry. Who knew fabric softener was an actual "thing"?

"Don't be sorry, Dean. You've got to stop being sorry for everything. You've got to stop hurting yourself. None of what happened is your fault."

Dean shrugged. Sometimes it was like she didn't know him at all.


	64. Bad Day at the Office

_**Title: **_Bad Day at the Office

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Word/s:**_ Argue.

_**Posted:**_ 27th June 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: More Lisa/Dean I'm afraid. What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic and it could have been so good… So good…**_

_**A mini-story told in three drabbles. Construction sites can be dangerous places.**_

* * *

"Sit down. Don't argue."

Dean brushes past her and heads to the fridge for a beer. Beer, it did a body good... Or was that milk? There was milk in the fridge too...

"Dean?"

Bright white light against dark kitchen makes him wince, the pain in his skull notches up to eleven. He doesn't know why he can't just sit and let her get him an ice pack and a dozen Tylenol, but there's something inside him that just won't let her.

He doesn't deserve it. Doesn't deserve her.

Sam's in Hell and he's drinking beer. He doesn't deserve anything.


	65. Bad Day at the Office: Part 2

_**Title: **_Bad Day at the Office – Part 2

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Word/s:**_ Argue(ment).

_**Posted:**_ 27th June 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: Part 2 – I couldn't leave it at that. Feel free to insert your own construction site accident. Think of it as a choose-your-own-adventure story...**_

* * *

"Did you drive home?" she asks, worry etched into her eyes. "Your boss called, he told me what happened. He said you saved that guy… You pushed him out of the way?"

"Just right place, right time," he replies. Stomach suddenly sour – he doesn't really want a beer after all. He just wants to sit. Sit and not move until the room stops spinning, but he hangs off the fridge door instead, white knuckled, eyes closed. He's _not _going to throw up on her floor.

"You look like you had an argument with a truck, Dean."

"Big guy." He shrugs.


	66. Bad Day at the Office: Part 3

_**Title: **_Bad day at the Office – Part 3

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Word/s:**_ Argue.

_**Posted:**_ 27th June 2011

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: Part 3 – Last bit. Sorry it's a whole night late by the way. It was too hot to drabble last night – too hot to do anything that involved thinking. **_

_**English Weather: Overcast, overcast, overcast, overcast, SNOW, overcast, overcast, overcast, two nice weeks in Spring, rain, rain, rain, rain, massively and ridiculously hot for 1 day, overcast, rain, overcast, overcast.**_

_**Anyhoo – enjoy part three.**_

* * *

He feels her hand cup his cheek, hears her sigh as gentle fingers ghost across the huge bruise on his temple. Big guy wasn't really the word. His ears were still ringing. Who knew construction work was so dangerous?

"It's not your job to save everyone anymore," Lisa whispers. "You could have been killed."

He opens his mouth to argue but she presses a finger to his lips and pulls him close as they slide to the floor. She's warm and safe and everything he's ever wanted. He's just waiting for it to end.

He doesn't want it to end.


	67. Sucker

_**Title: **_Sucker

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Word/s: **_Trick or Treat or _Trick or Treat_

_**Posted:**_ 31st October 2011

_**Word Count: **_200! Double-Drabble delight!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N: I haven't drabbled for ages, but I always drabble on Halloween... ***waves at people*_

* * *

"Trick or Treat, Mister," the little fat kid dressed as Darth Maul yells, holding up his pumpkin shaped bucket in one hand and his plastic double-ended light-sabre in the other, and Dean frowns.

"This is a _motel_, kid… What are you doing Trick or Treating in a motel? Don't you know what sort of unsavoury characters stay in motels like this?"

The kid looks vaguely confused for a moment but the bucket stays where it is.

"Do I _look_ like I have candy?"

The kid says nothing, pudgy red and black cheeks puffing out, but the pumpkin bucket doesn't waver.

"You shouldn't be knocking on strange motel doors, kid." Dean continues, looking around for Sam to back him up, but his brother is chucking on his bed.

_"Kid!"_ Dean gasps in exasperation. _"No. Candy. Here!"_

The bucket doesn't move.

"Goddammit!" Dean growls, and pulling his wallet out from his back pocket, he drops five bucks into the bucket. "Now get your little Sith ass outta here."

The kid beams and marches off towards the next door as Dean shakes his head, shutting the door behind him.

"That's why kids knock on motel doors, Sucker." Sam chuckles, holding out his hands.


End file.
